


3 First Dates and the Mess that Ensues

by islandahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Dating, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandahgase/pseuds/islandahgase
Summary: Life is full of moments filled with opportunities that when one is missed the course of life shifts into a new path . In some cases , life is dull until something big happens that it's hard to miss it that moment of opportunity , and life changes in a beautiful chaos .OrJinyoung's life is okay . He has the bestest friend , comes from a well-off family , has good grades , but lacks a boyfriend until something big happens and he gets asked on a date with the hottest guy in school . His best friend wants to be more than friends, and just when he thinks opportunities have ended there , hot guy's producer friend gets involved somehow . His life changes in a beautiful chaos , but who will he choose in the end ?





	3 First Dates and the Mess that Ensues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obliviouschyld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/gifts), [TJBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJBaby/gifts), [caitopotatoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitopotatoes/gifts).



3 First dates and the Big Mess The Ensues

It all happened on a sunny, summer Tuesday afternoon during a stop at the beanery across Yonsei University. One second, he's walking backwards, teasing a very flustered Mark, and the next he's hissing at the blistering heat seeping through his white t-shirt.

"What the f-... Oh my god!" the person who bumped into him exclaims.

Reaching behind him, Jinyoung pinches at the nape of his sweater and pulls his soaked shirt away from his back, simultaneously spinning on the balls of his feet to face the stranger. His heart lurches when he comes face to face with the last person he expects to see.

 _Jackson-freaking-Wang! Awesome, Jinyoung! You just bumped into the most popular guy on campus and spilled his coffee all over your white shirt. Just fucking great!_  he thinks to himself. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" he frowns apologetically, blushing to the roots of his hair. "Did you get burnt? Are you hurt anywhere?" he asks the rap idol.

The Chinese man frowns at him in confusion. "No. No, I'm not hurt, and please don't apologize it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you okay? Most of my coffee went on you."

"Holy shit, Jinyoungie! Your back! Are you okay?" Mark comes up beside him and pulls the shirt away from his back again.

It's only then Jinyoung realizes that he had released his shirt from his fingers and has a hand on Jackson's arm. Retracting his hand, he turns to Mark. "Oh, yes, Mark-hyung. I'm okay. No need to be so worried."

"Yah! Watch where you're going next time!" Mark scolds the idol.

"No, Mark-hyung. It was my fault for walking backwards. I was the one not watching where I was going," Jinyoung tries to calm his bestfriend down, as he sees Jackson begins to part his lips to argue back.

"Even so. He should've seen you walking right towards him and moved out of your way. Now look what he's done! Your back is already red. I can see it even through your shirt. Who the fuck drinks coffee this hot in the middle of summer?! Let's go. We're going to the school nurse," Mark grits through sharp clenched teeth, taking hold of his left arm.

Jinyoung was in the middle of rolling his eyes, when the pain makes itself known. The skin on his back beginning to throb. There was no use arguing with Mark at this point. Sighing instead, he nodded and began to apologize again to Jackson, but the man brushed it off again, grabbing hold of his other arm.

"No, please, let me take you to a hospital. It's the least I can do after I spilled my coffee on you."

Jinyoung flushes. "No, it's fine. I'll just go to the school nurse. It's not a big deal."

"No, please. I'll feel bad for the rest of the day, if I let you go off like this without seeing that you'll heal properly," Jackson tells him, pouting slightly. His eyes begins to soften and Jinyoung begins to think of a litter of hungry newborn puppies.

Relenting, he turns to Mark and gives him a questioning look, silently asking Mark to let his anger go.

After a minute, Mark finally curses under his breathe and looks away. The muscles in his jaw visibly tightens. "Fine, but afterwards we're going home and you're gonna rest for the rest of the day."

"Okay. Okay, Daddy!" Jinyoung teases him.

The usual dusty pink hue of Mark's sharp cheek bones brightens to a deep red and he cracks into laughter. "Let's go, you shithead!"

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

Jinyoung sat in the emergency room waiting area nervously bouncing a knee, trying his hardest not to stare at Jackson as the man sat awkwardly opposite from him, spinning his phone between his fingers. "I'm sorry to be such an inconvenience to you. I'm sure you have other places to be," he apologizes again to Jackson.

Jackson stops his phone mid-spin and looks up at him through his lashes. He chuckles softly. "Actually it kinda worked out for me. It got me out of Lit class and I..."

"You?" Jinyoung asks willing him to continue, but he suddenly feels even more nervous.

"Well, I've been-" Jackson's face cracks into the tiniest smile, then falls.

"Jinyoungie, here. The nurse was kind enough to give me an cold pack to help slow the swelling," Mark says as he sits in a chair beside him, shoving the cold pack into his hands.

"Oh, thank you, Mark-hyung," he smiles at his bestfriend as he tries to reach behind him to place the cold pack. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Jackson begins to fidget in his chair. He winces as the skin around the blisters begin to pull.

"Aish," Mark grumbles, catching his attention again. "Give it to me," he says just as he grabs the cold pack out of his hands.

Jinyoung smiles crookedly up at Mark, then moans as the cold pack comes into contact with the burning sensation on his back. Leaning backwards a little, he sighs in relief at the coolness spreading across his back.

"Park Jinyoung?" a nurse calls out.

He opened his eyes and raises his hand at her, smiling.

"You can come around back."

Mark helps him stand slowly and Jackson rises from his seat.

"I'll take him," Mark says briefly.

"Oh, are you both with Jinyoung-ssi?" the nurse asks.

"Yes," Mark and Jackson simultaneously answer.

The nurse smiles brighter. "You can both come with him."

Jinyoung hears Mark's teeth grind against one another and he looks up at him. "It's fine, hyung."

"Whatever," Mark answers and Jinyoung frowns.

 _Mark is rarely ever this annoyed with someone new,_  he thinks to himself. _What's his problem? Why is he being so rude and Jackson has been nothing but kind towards him when it was clearly both their faults?_  Jinyoung chooses to ignore it for now and concentrates on getting to the designated hospital bed the nurse leads them to.

When they get to the room, Mark helps him to lay on the bed facing down before glancing around the tiny room. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

The nurse turns to him. "Yes?"

"Is there a restroom nearby?"

"Oh, yes. You can follow me."

"I'll be right back, Nyoungie."

Jinyoung nods at him before closing his eyes. After a minute of silence, Jinyoung remembers Jackson is in the room as well and he opens his eyes. The brunette man is sitting in a stool staring at his ass. Clearing his throat, he watches as Jackson blushes prettily and drags his eyes to up to meet his. He laughs. "Is my ass distracting you?"

Jackson looks down in shame. "Yeah, its really distracting. So distracting that I can never seem to ditch Tech Management class when I do have the time to go to classes, and when I am there, I can't focus on the lecture."

Jinyoung leans up on his elbows and winces slightly. "What??"

"Are you dating Mark?" Jackson blurts out.

Jinyoung sputters. _Dating Mark??_  "No! Mark is my bestfriend!"

Jackson releases a sigh of relief and began to mumble, "I thought you were dating... what else could it have been?... him daddy... going back home..."

Jinyoung began to laugh uncontrollably. "First of all, calling him daddy was a joke because I can't call him 'mom' given his gender and sexuality. Second, we're roommates and have been best friends for like forever. Dating Mark would be like Bambam dating Gumiho... Eww!" he cringed at the thought of his Thai friend and his pet Siberian Husky dating.

It's Jackson's turn to laugh, but his is laced with relief too, and almost like nothing awkward had happened, he goes back to being the charismatic idol Jinyoung has known him to be around campus.

"Date me then," Jackson says bluntly.

"What??"

"Date me," he repeats, and Jinyoung gapes at him.

"I'm sorry, but I..." Jinyoung struggles to find an excuse.

"Oh," Jackson blushes. "I'm sorry. I thought you were..."

"Were?"

"I thought you were gay."

Jinyoung laughs again. "I... I am."

"So you just don't like me then," Jackson says, standing up. His blush is deeper and his eyes begin to dart everywhere, except for his face. "I'm sorry for being too forward," he says bowing. His eyes downcast in embarassment, and Jinyoung begins to feel like he's kicked the litter of puppies he pictured earlier.

"No, it's not that I don't like you 'cause I do. I mean, what's not to like?? You're kind, and good looking as fuck, and popular, but it just that! You're like the celebrity of the school and I'm a no-..." Jinyoung rambles until Jackson chuckles.

"Why, thank you, Park Jinyoung," Jackson cuts him off, smirking. "But that doesn't answer my question."

"You never asked."

Jackson giggles. "Right," he says stepping towards the bed. Jackson lifts his hand and looks deep into his eyes. "Will you give me a chance, Park Jinyoung? Will you date me and I swear, if you don't like me, you can spill scalding hot coffee on me instead."

Jinyoung giggles, blushing deeply at the look in Jackson's. "Okay."

"Yeah?" Jackson asks in surprise.

"Yeah, I'll date you," Jinyoung confirms, happiness bubbling in him.

"Hey, Nyoung-...," Mark says as he enters the room and Jinyoung releases Jackson hand in a flash, the blush on his face deepening. "What's going on here?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, Mark-hyung. He was just helping me adjust around. This bed is really hard. I can't seem to get comfortable," he lies through his teeth. Jackson frowns at him, and he silently begs him not to say anything.

Mark sighs before glaring daggers at Jackson again. "I'm sorry, Jinyoungie, but you're gonna have to endure it until the doctor sees you," he says as he turns to grab a book out of his bag.

Jinyoung looks over at Jackson and quickly mouths a simply "let me tell him first, but later" before Mark turns back to them. Smiling at Mark, Jinyoung thanks him for the book Mark hands to him.

"The nurse told me the doctor should be around soon. Might as well read up on what you'll miss in class."

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

After another nerve-racking fifteen minutes, a doctor sees him and states that the burns are minor first degree burns only requiring the application of a simple salve to calm the swollen area. Jinyoung begins to panic before the doctor even finishes his spiel. The concept of taking off his shirt in front of Jackson before their first date flashing before his eyes.

Beside him, Jackson begins to question the doctor on the side effects of the salve among other things.

* _What if Jackson doesn't find me attractive? What if he sees my back and doesn't want to date me anymore?_ * he thinks in a panic. "Can I apply it at home?" he blurts out at the doctor.

Everyone in the room frowns at him before the doctor chuckles at Jinyoung's panicked look. "I'm sorry, Jinyoung-ssi, but hospital rules state that I treat you before you walk out those doors. You did come here for treatment, so treatment is what you will get before you leave."

"Then can I put it on myself?" he asks as he reaches behind him to visually prove he can reach the effected area, only to wince once again at the pull of his scalded skin.

"I'll have a nurse apply the ointment, if you're uncomfortable with me," the doctor says slightly offended now.

"Oh, Uisang-nim, it's not you I'm uncomfortable with. It's just...I-I've never..." Everyone looks at him expectantly and Jinyoung is transported back to his second grade school play when he played the knight rescuing Rapunzel from her ivory tower. Cringing under their stares, he looks to Mark and silently begs him to continue for him.

Elation dawns on Mark 's face and he bursts into a fit of giggles. Still giggling, he turns to the doctor, "Is it okay if I apply the ointment?" he asks the older man. "Little Jinyoungie is a little shy about his body. Really leans on the conservative side."

Nodding, the doctor chortles under his breathe and shrugs. "As long as it applied, I guess it's alright."

Jinyoung sighs in relief. _If it's Mark, it's okay. Mark has seen me in less clothes than what's considered proper._  From the corner of his eye again, he sees Jackson frown and his fist ball up into tight fists. He purses his lips, but doesn't say anything.

The doctor exits the room and an awkward silence falls upon the room. Five minutes pass and the same nurse from earlier, bounces in with a tube in hand. She sidles up the side of the bed until she's in his line of vision. "Okay," she starts, dangles the tube in her hand. "This is the ointment. You're gonna apply this three times a day directly on the effected area until the swelling goes down. I anticipate it'll go down in the next 2-3 days since it isn't as bad as it feel right now. Since it's a topical analgesic, it contains dibucaine to numb the area. Now if you find that you are allergic to the anesthetic, please seek medical help immediately. If not, it should help numb the pain, itching, and burning sensations you will experience. Now," she turns to Jackson, "I assume you'll be the one applying it. Am I right? You're Mark, right?"

His best friend and Jackson sputter before breaking into explanation, and he just blushes. The nurse simply laughs and turns to Mark. "I'm sorry. I assumed... you must be Mark then."

Mark nods, taking the tube she hands him. The nurse just as happily as she came in, bounces out of the room, and Jackson grumbles a quick 'I'll be outside, waiting' before he too walks out the room.

Mark helps him sit up and together the work on lifting his shirt. When the cloth finally goes over his head, Mark whistles.

Jinyoung looks over his shoulder. "Is it really that bad?"

"No, it's just... I mean, I've already seen you without a shirt, but Nyoungie, have you been doing more back days at the gym more than anything else? The muscles on your back are more defined than they were a few months ago."

Jinyoung laughs, but it dies with a hiss when Mark puts the first lump of the cold ointment on his back.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. The cold just took me by surprise."

"I hope this doesn't scar. You're skin is so perfect," Mark whispers behind him.

"Ah, hyung! Why so cringy all of a sudden?"

Mark falls quiet. When he finishes, he comes around the bed and stands before Jinyoung, helping him to put his shirt back on. "Nyoungie, you know, I care about you. I don't like seeing you hurt."

"I know, hyung," Jinyoung smiles for him just a tiny bit.

"I love you, Jinyoungie," the older man smiles back at him.

"I love you too, hyung." It's easy to say back. They've always told each other this since they were children playing in the sandbox. Mark has always been ready to come to his defense, even when he was in the wrong, which was rare. It was Mark that held his hand all through the night on their first sleepover. It was Mark that held him the first time his heart was broken. It was also Mark's smiling face from backstage the night of the school play that got Jinyoung through his nerves and stares of the expectant crowd. It was always Mark.

"Now let's get you out of here, yeah?" Mark smiles even more brightly, holding out a hand to help him.

"Yeah, let's get out of here and go home," he says, placing a hand in Mark's and moves to stand.

As if by magic, a knock resounds throughout the room and the nurse peeks in. "Oh, good! You're decent," she exclaims flamboyantly as she walks into the room.

Jackson follows close behind her, and his eyes catch on to Mark's hand intertwined with his. Jinyoung sees the way he looks away and takes a deep breathe. Sighing, he regents and releases Mark's hand, but he begins to sway.

"Whoa," Mark says as he grabs Jinyoung round the waist and pulls him close to his chest.

"Oops, I forgot to tell you that since the salve is on your back and your nerves _are_  on your back, you may experience some really relaxed muscles. You're really lucky though that you were wearing a t-shirt. It could've been worst and blistered. Anyways, here are your discharge papers. There are some instructions on how to clean the area before reapplying the ointment."

He and Mark begin bow at her, but he winces mid-bow.

"Also, the bill is paid for, so you don't have to stop anywhere on your way out. Your friends are really nice. Especially this one. He's the one that paid the bill. I wish my friends would do the same for me," she says before flitting out the room again, leaving them gaping between her and Jackson.

Jackson, on the other hand, stands twisting at the entrance, looking everywhere else but him and blushing. For a second, Jinyoung internally laughs at how cute the man is, and he smiles. "Thank you, Jackson-ssi, but you didn't have to pay the bill. You already took me to the hospital, so I'll pay you back as soon as possible."

"No, please, don't. Pay me back, I mean. I wanted to."

Mark glares at Jackson. "When he says 'he'll pay it back,' he'll pay it back. Money is the last problem Jinyoung will ever have, if you think he won't be able to honor it."

Jackson glares back at him. "Well, I wasn't, so butt the fuck out. This is between me and Jinyoung," he grits out.

The total eclipse in attitude makes Jinyoung's head snap up to gape at Jackson in surprise. He's never seen the idol angry, then again he's only seen Jackson around campus on the days he does attend which are few and far between. "Okay, I think we need a breather," he interjects immediately.

"Let's go home, Jinyoung," Mark says, obvious trying to remain calm.

"Give me a minute to bring my car around," Jackson says, turning towards the door.

"That's fine. We'll take the bus home," Mark is fast to bring the idol to a screeching halt.

Jackson turns with a brow arched so high, Jinyoung is afraid they'll be permanently attached to his hairline. "I'm not putting him on a bus filled with people that could possibly bump into him and irritate that burn. I'm driving him home, if you don't want a ride, you're welcome to take the bus yourself. He's coming with me and that's final," Jackson says with finality, and Jinyoung turns to Mark.

"Fuck, Jinyoungie! Stop looking at me like that! Okay, fine, but after that I never wanna see you around Jinyoung again."

"Oh, you'll see more of me. I can promise you that," Jackson says as he closes the door behind him.

Mark glares at the door in slight confusion and anger. After a minute, Mark turns on him. "What the fuck is he talking about?" Mark practically hisses at him in suspicion.

"I may or may not have agreed to dating him."

"What the fuck?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably not gonna be updating this on a regular basis . Only bc im still writing Take Me Out Of This Club . I do hope you enjoyed this little bit . When I finish TMOOTC I will update this until the end .


End file.
